World Powers
__INDEX__ World Powers A bullet point of view on each of Pneumatica's world powers. The map is color coordinated with the nations color below. - addition content and polish to come China (dark red) *China was Founded 2550 BC **China was warring and tearing itself apart from within. **It was conquered by the Xia family who still rule to this day. **The line of Xia has remained unbroken since the founding of China. *The Capitol is Beijing. *China has more people that anywhere else in the world. *The main philosophy is Confucianism. **As such China has philosophical houses that people com to debate the fine points of philosophy. *The Great Wall surrounds the entirety of China allowing for rapid troop movements for any attempted breach into China by a foreign nation. **China's Navy is one of the worlds finest. *China is scientifically advanced, however it's people prefer to live simple lives. *China is noted for its cartographers, underground miners, and alternative doctors. *China's exports include rice, silk, salt, tea, and just about everything that can be produced, manufactured, or assembled. Egypt (orange) *The capitol of Egypt is Cairo *Egypt is ruled by a elected leader called a Pharaoh *Most of the people of Egypt are in agriculture as that is the main job to aspire towards, close behind are paper maker and brewer. *The people of Egypt still worship the gods that were around 10000 years ago. **What the people do not know is that the old gods of Egypt are living in Egypt with various jobs. **The Egyptian Pantheon makes use of mortals for their own ends some malicious some benevolent and some *Most of Egypt is green, filled with agriculture ans herds of sheep and cows. Most of Europa buys its grain and livestock from Egypt *Someone under the Veil Makes a glass like substance called "Faience" for sale on the Black Market. Ground Faience is used in various different magics. *It is mostly peaceful in Egypt *Egypt imports military to protect their interests. *Egypt main exports are cow, sheep, grain, beer, paper, and turquoise. Germania (green) *Germania was officially acknowledged as a nation in 900 AD *Germaina's capitol is Berlin. *Germania is publicly a Democracy **Germainia is secretly run by The Archanum, publicly known as Centre **Secretly Centre is a a ruling council of Archanists. ***Archanists from all over the world answer to this council *Centres enforcers are known as Warders. **Warders are the magical police of Germania, but other of the Veiled will make deals with Centre to borrow Warders for investigations of their own. *Ancient Germans were barbarians and tribal ruled by chiefs. The Archanum brought about peace through order and, secretly using magic to bring the barbarian tribes together to defend against Roman advancement. *Germania has the widest range of cultures of any nation *Interesting fact; Hadrians Wall separates England and Scotland. *The Celtic Tribes of Ireland want to be free and are currently attempting to peacefully separate themselves from Germania *Little does Centre know but Elementalists reside in Ireland known as the Order of Thaishaar, they are actually the ones encouraging the Irish peoples wish to be free. *Germania has a wide range of products that it exports due to the wide ranges of culture that it encompasses. Exports include iron, steel, chemicals, machinery, potash, legumes, finished medicines, whiskey, fish, and live animals Japan (blue) *Japan was founded 650 BC *Japans capitol is Tokyo *Japan is a Feudal Society ruled by an Emperor. **Japan is separated into clans. *Japan is densely populated but the government strictly regulates living space. *The districts of Japan are responsible for providing their own police force that can be drafted into the military if needed. *Most of Japan follows Confucianism and sees enlightenment through the teachings of the philosophy. **Born out of Confucianism the warriors, or Samurai of Japan follow the 7 Bitoku, or Virtues. ***The Bitoku are: Righteousness, Courage, Charity, Respect, Honesty, Honor, And Loyalty. *Japans particular type of art is prized throughout the known world *The Japanese produce gunpowder using a highly secret process shared with no other Nation. **The gunpowder is used to make Sky Flowers. Colored lights up in the sky. *Japans main exports are rice, tea, bamboo, silk, and art. Khmer (yellow-green) *The nation of Khmer was founded around 100 BC. *The Capitol of Khmer is Angkor. *Khmer is ruled by a King who is annotated by the 8 Abbots of the Precepts. **The 8 Abbots are the heads of the 8 Monasteries of Khmer ***Each Abbot is responsible for their Precept and the king is to listen to them and their advice. *The main philosophy of Khmer is Buddhism. **Khmer holds 8 Monasteries in its land each the house of 1 of the 8 Precepts of Buddhism. ***I undertake to abstain from causing harm and taking life (both human and non-human). ***I undertake to abstain from taking what is not given (for example stealing, displacements that may cause misunderstandings) ***I undertake to abstain from sexual activity. ***I undertake to abstain from wrong speech: telling lies, deceiving others, manipulating others, using hurtful words. ***I undertake to abstain from using intoxicating drinks and drugs, which lead to carelessness. ***I undertake to abstain from eating at the wrong time (the right time is after sunrise, before noon). ***I undertake to abstain from singing, dancing, playing music, attending entertainment performances, wearing perfume, and using cosmetics and garlands (decorative accessories). ***I undertake to abstain from luxurious places for sitting or sleeping, and overindulging in sleep. **Though these precepts are for the monks, lay people are expected to follow them as close as they can, however entertainment and luxury are strewn throughout the land away from the monks eyes. *Recently a rebellion started within the land, a uprising that is taking hold of the lands slowly. **These rebels want more freedom with the land and the iron grip the monks enforce within their lands. ***These Hindu as they are called, call for fairness and the allowance to live and partake as they see fit sometimes resorting to violence to acheive their ends. *Khmer and Japan are contesting a southern area that is off the mainland. Currently hostilities are rising. *The main exports of Khmer are coal, precious stones, silver, and lumber. Maurya (teal) *Maurya was founded 322BC *The Capitol is New Delhi *It is ruled by the Kulīna family, A business class family. **The Kulīna family overthrew the Sultanate 63 years ago. **They are a hereditary line stretching back 300 years. The Kulīna are, unbeknownst to most, a magical line. ***Those who do not make the cut are thrown to the wolves, usually abandoned in the slums that permeate the land. *There is a huge class difference between the business classes and the rest of the worker class. *The Garība, or poor, are worked to the bone with harsh conditions only to be paid minimally and are treated little better than animals or slaves. Understandably this leads to constant rioting *The Garība are well versed in the use of industrial technology. *Woman of all classes are treated as 4th class citizens. *All marriages are carefully arranged, sometimes from birth. This holds true for the Business as well as the worker classes. *Traditions from how to greet people to purchasing city blocks are goverened by strict rule sets. These are heavily enforced and always in the favor of the Business class *Maurya's main exports are raw and finished gems (eg. rubies, saphires, and emeralds. Though they do trade in finished diamonds it is on a small scale). Jewelry is also exported as well as linen and cotton cloth, and dyes. Mongolia (dark blue) *Mongolia was conquered in 1216 BC by the Great Khan. **It is ruled currently by a Khan, the traditional name of the leader or ruler of Mongolia. *In Mongolia All religions are allowed so long as they do not bring harm to others. **Give religious freedom all religious leaders were exempt from taxation, and from public service, such as military life. *Mongolia is known for its highly skilled army used that is hired out as mercenaries to other countries. **All people of Mongolia, save Religious leaders, are required to serve for a period of 7 years in the Military. *The Mongolians have strict class structures that adhere to rigid rules and laws made by the Great Khan **Warriors **Clergy **Merchants **Commoners *The Majority of the Mongol cities are hidden within mountains to protect the Nomad Ways of the Great Khan. **The Horde Circles the Mongols territories starting and stopping each year at the Lake Of Khan. *The exports of Mongolia are unfinished gold, Cashmere, coal, and various ores. Norse (dark grey) *The capitol of Scandinavia is Oslo **Oslo is 175.3 square miles and is the second largest city in the world right behind Beijing. *Scandinavia is a hierarchy **It is ruled by a King *Oslo is broken into 12 Sections that are ruled by Chiefs, each with their own responsibilities. **Sections are tasked with their own Specialties. ***Each section is broken into 12 parts that are the responsibility of a Jarl ****The Jarls have the Bondi and Karls which are soldiers, craftsmen, and Merchants the like under them. *****The Thralls or "Un-free" are the lowest of the Norse hierarchy. These un-free are tasked with the most unwanted and disgusting jobs. *Scandinavians almost exclusively follow the Norse gods of old. **Little known fact: Odin runs a security firm with an all female staff, of course those are the Valkyries. *The Norse use the runic and Futhark language and alphabet. *Its people are skilled sailors, fishers, boat builders and architects. *The Norse have a outstanding Navy and standing Military. *The main exports of the Norse are machinery, pharmaceuticals, agricultural products such as cheese, pork, fish, butter and cereals. Norway is a major oil and gas exporter, the world’s 2nd and 3rd largest exporter. Persia (yellow) *The capitol of Persia is Babylon. *Persia is a multi-state empire that is run from the capitol. Each land follows the main laws and is beholden to the empire as a whole. *Each state has a specialty college that people from all over the world come and study at the colleges. **Persians are required to attend and have more educated people than anywhere else in the world *The Tower of Babel still stands. It is forbidden to go inside the building. Some say that anyone getting close or entering it will go mad, or that they will be lost forever. *The Hanging Gardens are a huge tourist draw *Persia is a rich land and as such poverty is almost eradicated. *The people of Persia tend to be Cultured and snobbish almost to the point of being boorish. *The majority of Persians follow Zoroastrianism, though it is not required. *Persians pride themselves in being free thinkers and scholars *There are more people per capita than anywhere else in the world except for China *Persia has a minimal army that they use in times of peace as a police force. However if war comes all of the city-states will supply people for military duty *Tech is important to the Persians and as such large amounts of funds go into research at the colleges for that purpose *The main exports of persia include silver, silk, pottery, bamboo, oil and opium. Rome (red) *Rome was founded in 27 BC, by the werewolf twins Romulus and Remus. *The Roman Emperor or "Pope" as he is called Uses the Coliseum to host Gladiatorial Events. *The Cardinals of the Church are effectively used as the Senate of Rome, answerable only to the Pope himself. *Latin is the language of Rome *Catholicism is the dominant religion in Rome though very few worship the Greek gods as it is punishable by death to not be Catholic *Rome uses slaves. If you find yourself in debt you can sell yourself into slavery to remove that debt or work it off. *Rome is highly organized everything is accounted for in Government. Romans are industrious and motivated by a "higher calling" *Vatican City is the Capitol of Rome. *The Church is strict and publicly has no tolerance for the Veiled. **They will hunt down anyone they perceive as "Heretics". **The will of the Church and Pope is how the Romans live their every day life. **They are expected to be pious and diligent, following the teachings of the Creator. *The Army of Rome is mostly Defensive. Used to protect and police the land. *Their Chief exports include olive oil, wool, purple cloth, glassware, gold, Iron and tools. Rus (light green) *Rus was founded around 100 BC no one is sure on the accuracy of the date. **The current Tsars ancestors defeated the raiders of the Steppes the Massagetai. *Rus's capitol is Moscow *Rus is ruled by the Imperial Tsar and family **Rus is broken into city-states that are run as police states ***Secret Police or Okhrana is promenent throughout Rus. *Rus is the most industrialized nation in the World thanks to its use of Shar Enhanced technology. *The main religion of Rus is Catholicism **Thanks to the catholic roots of Rus, the people will not use magic and are almost as harsh as the people of Rome when dealing with things perceived as magic. *There is a large black market both magical and non-magical in throughout Rus. **Corruption of officials is rampant in Rus. *Rus has a huge standing army that restricts travel in and out. **Trade is highly restricted and taxed. *Rus's main exports are gas, metals, precious stones, crude oil and Shar enhanced tech. Siberia (light grey) *Siberia's capitol Novosbirsk. **Siberia broke off publicly from Rus 25 years ago to protect the Shar mines from the rest of the world. *A Corperation called the Alpha Group Consortium runs Siberia **The Consortium treats the workers and people of Siberia well running soup kitchens and other charities. *Siberia is the only place in the world that produces Shar. **Shar short for (sila shar) is Rus for power orb. ***Rus has the exclusive rights to the Shar. It is shipped from Siberia to Rus and sold through pulic and private channels after it is refined. *Rus is pressureing the Consortium to produce shar at a faster rate than is currently safe. *Siberia is highley industrialized thanks to the advancment of Shar enhanced tech. *The people of Siberia are expert miners rivaling that of the Chinese. *Siberias exports include Honey, lumber, herbs, pine nuts, flax oil and seeds. Indepth look Quick links